<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real hasta la muerte by Sunev_woMEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474508">Real hasta la muerte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN'>Sunev_woMEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reggaeton - Fandom, Reggaeton RPF, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anuel AA - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Shenuel, Sherlock Holmes speaks Spanish, Why Did I Write This?, dude me odio y me amo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes y Anuel AA comparten un departamento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock/ Anuel AA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Real hasta la muerte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okey, hice un edit de estos dos amores de mi vida y en una hora de inspiración simplemente escribí esto para un grupo de fb “Sherlock shippers” si gustan unirse. </p><p>Shitpost de la serie y se toma en serio lo de SHIPPERS, ¡Amigos no hay límites!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anuel era un artista que subió rápidamente de nivel entre todos los demás del género, y es por ello que le surgieron muchos enemigos, la envidia iba atrás de él. Y como su frase “Real hasta la muerte” es y seguirá siendo su lema, la gente lo quería ver caer. <br/>
Era odiado y perseguido, hizo lo que nunca pensó hacer, irse de su amada isla. Anuel se instaló en una cuidad donde nadie creyó iba a estar, Londres.</p><p>Mientras que Sherlock en esa misma época tenía problemas con su casera (él salía día y noche, por lo cual nadie se ocupaba del departamento), el joven Holmes buscaba un compañero para aquel problema.</p><p>Y fue en la comisaría de Scotland Yard donde se encontró con una escena inusual, de entre los policías sobresalía un hombre extranjero, vestido con ropa que gritaba marca de diseñador, y pesadas cadenas en su cuello con exceso de brillos. </p><p>—Escucha bien man, mi fucking maleta, con mi fucking Richard Miller se la robaron en el aeropuerto hijo e’ put* —decía con un fuerte acento cortando sus palabras. Su inglés era básico mezclando frases en ambos idiomas.</p><p>Sherlock únicamente vio divertido como trataban de calmar, y entender, al hombre que claramente estaba furioso.</p><p>—Ey—le llamó Holmes,—si te robaron en el aeropuerto ya lo perdiste. Es una red de hombres que se dedican a intercambiar equipaje por la aduana, debe estar en camino a otra parte de Londres en este momento. Debiste viajar más ligero.—Habló en español Sherlock.</p><p>El hombre frunció el ceño y se acercó con molestia al detective,—¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Trabajas aquí? </p><p>—¡Ja! No, lo sé por parte de otros casos. </p><p>—¿Casos? Quien ere’ tu </p><p>—Sherlock Holmes, detective consultor.</p><p>—Un detective, que chimbita... Te pagaré lo que quieras pa’ que recuperes mi reloj. </p><p>—No gracias, se que un artista como tu debe tener millones de dólares. Compra otro. </p><p>Con sorpresa el hombre estaba por hablar pero Sherlock lo interrumpió diciendo:</p><p>No, no se quien eres pero es obvio que eres un artista. Uno de Puerto Rico debo resaltar, tu acento es notorio, así como la confianza con la que entraste aquí exigiendo un trato distinto, típico de alguien de la farándula. Es tan obvio que hasta Anderson lo podría ver, todas esas cadenas contrarrestando los tatuajes que representan tus... Bueno, ciertos origines. </p><p>—Soy Anuel, Sherlo’... Y que mierda me acabas de vender.</p><p>Luego de aquel encuentro, Anuel salió del lugar gritando muchas vulgaridades que gracias a ser en español nadie entendió. Sherlock sintió curiosidad por el cantante, buscó acerca de él y descubrió el porqué un hombre tan bien acomodado en su lugar de origen se iría hasta Europa, se estaba escondiendo de alguien. </p><p>Volvieron a encontrarse tan solo una semana después, Sherlock lo siguió y se sentó frente a él en un ostentoso restaurante donde Anuel estaba con cara molesta y refunfuñando.</p><p>—Lo encontré—fue lo único que dijo el detective.</p><p>—¿Hum?</p><p>—Tu reloj</p><p>—¡No jodas cabron!—Dijo con una inesperada alegría Anuel.—Qué... No, no, ¿cuánto vas a querer?</p><p>—No buscó dinero. Luego de encontrar el punto de venta donde subastaban “una joya del trapero Anuel doble A”, supe porque darías hasta el doble de precio por él. Tiene un grabado dentro, una fecha, es el primero que compraste ¿cierto?</p><p>El rostro de Anuel se sonrojó, se aclaró la garganta y dijo—es peligroso ser demasiado listo.</p><p>Sherlock sonrió engreído,—gracias. </p><p>—¿Qué quieres entonce’? </p><p>—Fácil, se que debes estar un tiempo en el anonimato, y venir a comer a lugares así no es lo ideal. Supongo que todavía te quedas en un hotel, no compres un departamento. Renta conmigo, Anuel.</p><p>El puertorriqueño se extrañó visiblemente,—¿cómo se que es seguro?</p><p>Holmes sacó de su saco el reloj entregándose en las manos a Anuel.</p><p>—No gaste tiempo en fingir ser un comprador por nada, si quisiera hacerte algo ya hubiera pasado. </p><p>Y Anuel aceptó, tal vez muy agradecido o desesperado con todo el nuevo mundo que es Londres para él, había conseguido al menos un conocido. Lo primero que hizo Anuel al llegar al departamento fue decir “¿No tienes verdes pa’ contratar la limpieza?” a lo que Sherlock respondió “No me gusta que muevan mis cosas”. Ambos tuvieron que limpiar para no perder el orden (según Sherlock) de las cosas. El joven Holmes se sorprendió con lo tranquilo que era su compañero, aveces los dos fumaban en silencio en la sala o Anuel pasaba días enteros, como Sherlock, encerrado en su habitación escribiendo y componiendo. </p><p>No fue hasta una tarde que Sherlock tuvo un caso donde necesitaba de un latino para entrar a un club que le pidió un favor a Anuel; que lo acompañara.</p><p>—¿Ahora qué?—había dicho Anuel una vez qué pasó al lugar.</p><p>—Nada. Solo espera aquí, bebe o algo, era todo. Tengo cosas que hacer—dijo Sherlock yendo a la parte trasera del antro. </p><p>Anuel se quedó aburrido en la supuesta discoteca, “Pa’ ser latinos no saben de buena música” pensaba. Menos de una hora bastó para que se aburriera, se levantó y fue atras para fumar, pero algo lo distrajo, una conversación a sus espaldas donde con un acento colombiano hablaban sobre “Tronar al blanquito sapo”, Anuel se preocupó con la imagen mental de que obviamente era Sherlock. </p><p>Los siguió aparentando ir a los baños, y cuando ambos colombianos salieron él también lo hizo, y ahí lo vio, a Sherlock esperando tranquilamente de brazos cruzados. Los hombres iban armados, los cartuchos detrás salían vulgarmente y sin esperar uno de ellos sacó una pistola, pero Anuel tenía la ventaja de estar a sus espaldas, aunque sobra decir que Anuel nunca salía sin la protección de su fusca, el cantante no dudó en dispararles a ambos. </p><p>Sherlock se sorprendió mas no se movió ni hizo ruido, solo el cañón descargándose perpetuo en el callejón. </p><p>—Corramos—fue lo que dijo Sherlock. </p><p>Después de correr por extraños atajos que Sherlock le decía, llegaron al departamento cayendo rendidos en las escaleras.</p><p>—Idiota—dijo Sherlock respirando pesadamente.</p><p>—¿Qué dices cabron?—respondió Anuel entrecortado.</p><p>—No iban a matarme, un disparo en el pecho seguro, pero no saben de puntería, no como tú.</p><p>Anuel se sentó de golpe en las escaleras, con toscas palabras le dijo—¡¿Sabias que te iban a disparar?!</p><p>Sherlock asintió,—era obvio.</p><p>—Oh bueno perdón hijo e’ put* por preocuparme, para la próxima te dejo desangranderte. </p><p>Sherlock igual se sentó, desde la primera vez que se conocieron Sherlock le sonrió con verdadera alegría. </p><p>—Está bien, nunca habían matado por mi... Gracias.</p><p>Anuel tosió sintiendo su rostro caliente. —Rarito, no des las gracias por eso.. No eres un sapo ¿verdad?</p><p>—No, no trabajo para la justicia. Soy real hasta la muerte, ¿eh?</p><p>Ahora fue turno de Anuel para reír. </p><p>—Me gusta esa frase, lo unico real es la muerte. Nada la detiene.</p><p>—No es solo eso Sherlo’, es de ser real con uno mismo. No cambiar por la gente, y eso si eres tu. Jamás había conocido un cabron como tú, inteligente y con mejor labia que una mujer.</p><p>Sherlock bufo divertido, se levantó ofreciendo su mano a Anuel, éste acepto y ambos subieron al apartamento.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>